Convert $\dfrac{11}{9}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $11 \div 9 = {1}\ \text{ R } {2}$ So the improper fraction has $1$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${1} \times \dfrac{9}{9} = {\dfrac{9}{9}}$ This quotient $1$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $2$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{2}}{9}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${1}\ {\dfrac{2}{9}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{9}{9}} + {\dfrac{2}{9}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{11}{9}$.